1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a beverage container holder. In one aspect, the invention relates to a beverage container holder that is size-adjustable to accommodate varying sizes of beverage containers. In another aspect, the invention relates to a beverage container holder that thermally conditions the air surrounding the beverage container to control the temperature of the beverage within the beverage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most contemporary vehicles (cars, trucks, boats, etc.) are usually accessorized with a cup holder. Such cup holders are sized to receive cups or beverage containers for both hot and cold beverages. Some cup holders are size-adjustable to accommodate cups of varying diameters while still snugly retaining the cup and thereby preventing the tipping or spilling of the cup during the normal operation of the vehicle.
It is becoming more difficult for a single cup holder to accommodate all of the various standard cup sizes, especially since the largest cup sizes for cold beverages is generally 44 ounces and larger, while the largest cup size for hot beverages is generally 20 ounces or less. The problem of accommodating all cup sizes is exacerbated by what appears to be an ever increasing largest cup size for cold beverages.
Current cup holders are also not configured to accommodate bottles and other beverage containers that have generally straight side walls, unlike the tapered side walls found on most cups. With the recent increase in the popularity of water and sports drinks that come in straight-walled bottles, it is now important for a cup holder to accommodate the generally taller and straight sidewall shape of bottles in addition to accommodating the traditional tapered cup.
One feature almost all cup holders currently lack is the ability to control the temperature of the beverage in the beverage container, regardless whether the container is a cup or a bottle and whether the beverage is a hot or cold beverage. The need to control the temperature of the beverage becomes more important as people spend greater amounts of time in their vehicles, especially cars and trucks.
There is a need for a cup holder that addresses all of the disadvantages found in contemporary cup holders. The cup holder should accommodate beverage containers of all shapes and sizes, both in height and circumference, and control the temperature of the beverage.